


Training A Wild Animal

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Betrayal, Cages, Chains, Collars, Depressed Daryl, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hybrids, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Games, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Training, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Daryl knew that he couldn't be around people, for regular people attacked his home in the dead of night. He and Merle escaped that night, and stayed away from people. One night Merle let's Daryl know that he was born special. That he was born with the ability to become pregnant.Now twenty-nine and alone, he tries to avoid people, but has a friendship with Lord Rick Grimes. One day Daryl heads out on his usual hunts, only things don't go the way he expected and he is captured. He becomes prisoner to the evil King Negan who wants to use Daryl's unique gift to breed an army of hybrids. Daryl needs to get away and will do anything he can to escape.





	Training A Wild Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of no where, but it's going to be dark. Read tags, don't like, then don't read. In this story it is an alternate universe where Daryl is born of a race of ancient beings who can change into wolves. In that race, there is a male born with the ability to give birth. It will be explained more as the story goes on. Updates will come, but will be spread out.

_A fire spreading through the village, people running in both human and wolf form. Bodies lying at his feet, and all he feels is scared. His body is paralyzed as he tries to will himself to run, but bodies are falling all around him. His blue eyes watching strange men storming the village on horseback, killing people he has known He didn’t understand who the intruders were, and he didn’t understand why they were killing the people he knew. A sudden grip on his arm and he yelped, until he was looking at his brother._

_“Daryl!” Merle yelled. “We have to get out of here! Get your fucking ass in gear! If anyone needs to get out, then it’s us! Now move!”_

_Daryl shook his head, and he felt his body moving, following his brother. They had to get out of there, had to survive the attack. He ran, ran as fast as his ten-year-old legs would move. His eyes never leaving Merle’s body, nor was he letting his arm slip from his brother’s grip. This attack made no sense, for his kind made sure to stay hidden since the war. The screams broke through any thought he had as he felt his bare feet hit the ground of the jungle that surrounded the village, and he knew that he and Merle had to keep running, had to get as far away from the village as possible. Daryl felt his body being thrown forward and he landed hard on his chest. He was coughing and panting, he wasn’t use to running so far._

_“We have to change now Daryl!” Merle shouted. “We can run faster and get away before those intruders know it. Now change and let’s get running!”_

_Daryl watched as his brother changed into a brown wolf, and then he knew it was his turn. He closed his eyes, and felt the familiar feel of the wolf taking over. Once he opened his eyes, his vision became sharper, his hearing stronger, and his smell strengthened. His coat, should he look in a lake, was grey except for his front left leg and his back-right leg being white. Daryl loved being in his wolf form, but his father did not allow him to transform outside of the house. The smell of smoke and blood hit his nose and his instincts were to go back and fight. He tried to turn around, but he felt his brother’s head hit his side, nudging him away from the village._

_“Run!” Merle’s voice echoed in his head. Daryl wanted to run back towards the village, but his brother was bigger than him, and stronger. He couldn’t fight the push, and he reluctantly turned and followed the way that Merle was pushing him. Daryl hated running away from the danger, but he needed to run. The screams echoed in his head, and the smell of fire and death in his nose. He ran, feeling the dirt beneath his paws as he ran, hating that they were running from the only home they had ever known._

Daryl woke in the cave with a start. He felt his heart racing in his chest, and felt the sweat that glistened on his body. That dream still haunted him, even though it happened over nineteen years ago. The sights, the smells, but most of all, the sounds never left him. It didn’t help him that five years ago Merle disappeared and Daryl assumed that he had been killed. He stretched his body out, wishing that he could sleep in a bed, but that would but himself at risk. Risk of people hurting him, trying to use him, and worst of all use his secret against him. The secret Merle had the nerve to drop on him the night he disappeared, and he hated it. Hated that he had to be born as the only one of his people to have the ability besides the women of course.

            Once he slipped on the pants and his animal skin vest, he stepped out of the cave and let the sun beat down on him. The cave wasn’t that far from a village, but he tried his best not to go to the village unless he had to. Rumors were going around that an enemy king was looking for one that can transform into a wolf, though many of the villagers laughed. Daryl thought about how wrong they were, for as far as he knew, he was the last of his kind. He was debating whether he should go see Rick after his morning hunt, but he just let the thought drift to the back of his head as he let the wolf take over. Sometimes Daryl wished he could always stay in his wolf form, but the longest he could stay in the form was about two days. After that, his body forced him to change back into a human and then he couldn’t transform for at least three weeks. He shook his head, and ran towards the river to get his morning drink, and then after that, it was off to find breakfast.

            The smells were incredible, and not incredible, but he didn’t care. To him, this was true freedom and all his prey knew to stay away from him. Daryl smelled the ground trying to pick out what he was going to hunt. He was tired of catching birds for breakfast, and this time he smelled something he hadn’t had in a few weeks. The smell was deer, no wait, he smelled again and felt his mouth start to water. It was elk, a rare creature in this part, and the hunt was always the best part. Daryl licked his mouth as he thought about the challenge the elk would present. He rolled his shoulders, and jumped across the small creek he drank from and started to follow the scent of the elk.

            After searching for half the morning, Daryl was ready to give up the search. Then the scent came stronger, and he followed it. As he followed the scent, he spotted his prey through the trees. He couldn’t believe that the elk was alone and he went into hunt mode, smelling to make sure that there were no other enemies near. Satisfied that it was just him and his prey, he got into hunting position. Daryl waited until the elk placed its head down, and then he made his move. _Got you!_ Daryl shouted in his mind. He opened his mouth to clamp down on the elk’s throat, but faster than he could bite, the elk moved. His paws hit the ground and he let out a growl, yet he was excited. _A challenge hunt. Haven’t had a challenge in a while._ Daryl watched as the elk took a quick look at him, and then it took off running. Before he could think about it, his feet were leaving the ground and he was giving chase. His blood pounded through his body and the thrill of the hunt took over. The wind flowing through his fur, his senses on high alert, and the adrenaline running through his body. Daryl ran after the elk, his mind set on that being his breakfast, lunch, and even his dinner, and he knew that he was going to kill it. Each time he went for the kill, the elk seemed to move to the opposite side, causing him to miss, and it was pissing him off. _Bastard!_ Daryl screamed in his mind. Even though he really wanted that elk, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to give up the chase and settle on a rabbit or even a bird.

            Then a new scent caught his attention, and he stopped chasing the elk and let his nose follow the new scent. It was meat, from what he could smell bear possibly, and there was blood. He followed the scent and he saw that there was meat, out in the open, and he knew it was bear. His mouth watered, and yet he felt his instincts warning him that something was wrong. _Why is there a piece of meat in the middle of the woods?_ Daryl studied the meat, but not leaving the safety of the bushes he was near. He heard his stomach growl, and he knew he needed to find something to eat. His eyes searched for the elk or any sign of his former prey and he silently cursed himself. It was nowhere near where he was, and it would take him well into the afternoon to find the elk once again. Daryl decided that the meat in the middle of the woods was too good of an offer not to take. Slowly, cautiously, he left the safety of the bushes and made his way towards the meat. He smelled the air, and he couldn’t smell any danger so he continued to the meat. _You’re a damn fool Daryl._ Merle’s voice echoed in his head. _Never go for easy, especially if there are human’s nearby._ Daryl shook his head, not listening to the voice nagging him in his mind.

            The meat looked amazing, and his stomach gave a growl. He needed his energy back after chasing that elk for most of the morning, and that bear meat was looking too good. Daryl cautiously opened his mouth and let his teeth sink into the meat. It tasted amazing to him, and he needed to get back to the cave to eat the meat. He gave a light tug, and stopped. His ears twitched and he thought he heard something. Daryl waited a few seconds, ready to drop the meat and run, but as he listened, there was nothing. His stomach growled, and he made his mind up. He clamped down on the meat, and gave a forceful tug, only realizing too late that his instincts were right. The moment he pulled on the meat, he realized that it was attached to a line, and he heard something closing. Daryl quickly turned around, and saw that there were bars blocking the exit. He ran to the bars and tried to push them open, growling out in frustration, hating that he fell into such an obvious trap. His instincts were always right and he ignored them for an easy meal. Daryl quickly turned around and charged the other end, only to shake his head after ramming it into a solid wall. _Shit._ He couldn’t believe that he was in a cage, and he was debating transforming back into a human, when he heard a twig snapping. Changing back into a human was out of the question, and he finally smelled it, humans. _I should’ve known this was a trap, why did I stop chasing the elk._

            “Do you think this is what King Negan has been looking for?” A male voice spoke. “It’s a big wolf that’s for sure. Dwight, what do you think?”

            “Doesn’t matter what I think.” Someone answered, and Daryl assumed that was the one called Dwight. He took a deep whiff and he realized why he didn’t smell them sooner. They were covered in different smells that covered their natural smell. “Let’s get it picked up, and take it back to King Negan.”

            Daryl watched as the men circled around the cage, and they bent down. He could only assume that they were picking the cage up. Breathing slowly, he braced himself, and then slammed himself into the side. He smiled when he heard some of the men back off, and then he felt a shock going through his body. Daryl shook his head, and realized that he was lying against the side of the cage. His eyes scanned for what could have caused it, and saw that one of the men were holding a cattle prod. No wonder why his body felt weird, and his legs felt numb. Daryl was pleased that he didn’t change back into a human. He felt the men lift the cage, and in the short walk distance, he felt the cage being placed on the back of a cart. His eyes simply watched as the men secured the cage down and then felt the cart take off.

            The trip took forever, and he paced back and forth in the cage, hating that he fell for such an obvious trap. Daryl just watched as the cart rolled into a courtyard, and he watched as many people were walking around, only to stop and stare as he rolled through. _I need to escape. The moment I am out of this cage I’m making a run for it._ He just watched as the ropes were taken off the cage, and men started to carry him into a palace. Daryl just looked around, glad that the men were struggling carrying him. He walked around the cage, bumping the sides, making the men struggle even more, and listening to them cursing. Finally, the cage was set down, and Daryl, couldn’t stop from walking around the cage. His eyes scanned the room, and then they landed on a throne. Every instinct told him that the person was a danger, and he let out a low warning growl as the man stood from the throne and started to make his way towards him.

            “Well, well, well.” The man laughed out. “What did the wolf drag in?”

            “We caught him in the woods King Negan.” Dwight spoke. “As you can see, he’s got a unique coat. Do you think he’s a wolf changer or whatever those things are called?”

            King Negan laughed and Daryl felt his blood run cold. “Well we’ll find out soon enough. Take him to the fucking dungeon. If he is a changer, then his body will turn him back. And if he is that one that we’ve been searching for since my fucking father, well then a new fucking army is coming to town.”

            Daryl tried to bite at Negan, but the bars of the cage prevented him from doing so. He kept growling and biting at the cage, listening to Negan laugh. Everything in him told him that he needed to get away from the man, and that his brother was right. Humans were dangerous and Daryl knew that he had to fight to escape.


End file.
